


Wakefulness

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Scavenger Ben Solo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, POV Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Has Nightmares, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Ben Solo, Scavenger Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben comforts Poe after his ordeal at the hands of Kira Ren.





	Wakefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wild Card — Torture
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben Solo couldn’t sleep.

That was a given. Ever since they had ultimately defeated the First Order at D’Qar and jumped to hyperspace, it was like everything he’d experienced was finally crashing down on him. Meeting Poe. Meeting Finn. The torture at the hands of Kira Ren’s men. Kira actually suggesting...

Ben paused. Even that prospect was absolutely repulsive. He couldn’t bear it. The idea of joining Kira’s side...

There wasn’t any reason to.

It was across the hall that he heard a scream. Poe’s. Ben didn’t walk, but ran towards the sound, where Poe was thrashing about in his sleep, murmuring, “It’s my fault...it’s all my fault...”

“Poe.” Ben’s voice was soft. “Poe!”

Poe jolted awake. It was like he was trying to come back to the waking world, actually — tears were running down his cheeks, and Ben knew he would do anything to make sure that Poe wasn’t crying again.

“Ben,” he said. “Thank the stars.”

He got out of bed. They headed down to the kitchen, where a strange machine was. Ben furrowed his brow even as Poe walked over, had it produce steaming hot liquid. Poe turned to look at Ben. “Caffa,” he said. “It’s one of those things we make when we’re upset.”

“Plutt, my boss...he never had stuff like that.”

“Shame. He’s really missing out.” Poe sat down, a steaming mug of caffa in his hand. His eyes were still wet, and Ben wanted to wipe the tears away.

“Was it...her?”

“It’s not just that,” Poe said. “It was my fault. I mean...we won, but people...they died because of me. Because I couldn’t keep my stupid kriffing mouth shut — ’’

“You didn’t kill them,” Ben said.

“But I could have kept my mouth shut. Kriff, I could have been stronger — ’’

“Stop that,” Ben said, firmly. “You are not weak, Poe. You’re stronger than you know, and kinder than you think.”

“But...”

It didn’t take a telepath to know what Poe was implying. Poe’s shame didn’t listen to logic or reason. He still thought it was his fault, because a strong man wouldn’t have fallen victim to such a vicious attack, in his mind. He thought he’d been weak-willed, never mind that Kira was a powerful telepath and would have done that to anyone...

“Poe,” he said, “She’s not as powerful as you think. We shot her down over D’Qar. That means she’s not invincible.”

“Yeah. Thank the stars for that.” Poe sighed. “Stars, I hope it hurt. And I hope she ends up in a prison cell.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Silence.

“You want me to stay with you?” Ben said.

Poe sighed. “Yeah. I don’t think I’m going to sleep for a while. Otherwise, I’ll see...her...”

“Maybe the caffa will help.” Ben was just guessing, of course, but it was as good a guess as any.

“Maybe.” Poe took a sip of it, and Ben’s eyes couldn’t help but focus on his lips. Sculpted, soft lips —

No. Now wasn’t the time. Poe needed comfort, not basically being ogled.

Poe lowered the mug. “I guess I could head to bed,” he said. “Could you...go with me?”

Ben nodded.

There was a spare chair that Ben sat on in Poe’s room. Outright sharing a bed...they were just becoming friends, and even being drawn to Poe, Ben didn’t want to do anything potentially boundary-crossing for Poe. Poe climbed into bed, sighed. “Just talk to me,” he said. “About anything. Jakku. How you learned to pilot. Anything.”

Ben told him about Jakku. How he had been left there as a boy, exploring the husks of Imperial Star Destroyers to get parts, the adventures that he’d had. Poe listened, rapt, and it occurred to Ben that he could basically turn all this into a holobook — maybe when this was all over. Maybe when they won the war. When they were safe.

They both fell asleep, Ben in his chair, Poe in his bed, and for the moment, they were safe with the other. 


End file.
